


Grayson先生的忠告

by clee17



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clee17/pseuds/clee17
Summary: 旧文存档：base在S01E07还是第几集来着，回头更新有哥谭里大哥的父母试图用咯噔侠的名字为大哥命名的梗梗来自于泰坦里大哥旺盛的求生欲：面对Rachel从‘我不会丢下你’-》我会回来找你的-》我才没有丢下你-》你说得都对我撒谎了我没法帮你-》不对我说的都是放屁我会一直在你身边的你看看我啊！花式求生既视感2333
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 36





	Grayson先生的忠告

Grayson先生从小就力图教会Dick如何应对女性，这让他在一生中受益良多——虽然也因此惹了不少麻烦。

比方在Dick第一次登台演出的化妆间里，Grayson先生曾经这么郑重地告诉他。

“你知道，你绝不能跟女人讲道理。” 

Dick茫然地看着父亲，那会儿他正跟马戏团里的Raya闹别扭，他不小心揪了一下红发姑娘的头发，上帝保佑，他就是没法停下对那些红发姑娘们的好奇，这为他招来了一阵尖叫、十足的眼泪以及一场闹到Grayson先生这儿的控诉。

Dick尝试道歉，但那并没有什么用处，Raya打定主意不再理他，这让他烦恼透了。

带着所有的小男孩儿都会有的第一次怦然心动。他使出浑身解数，比如主动提出要带姑娘去看电影，却因为不小心形容马龙·白兰度有点儿娘而以失败告终，他尝试解释自己有多么喜爱她的红发，却被愤怒地指责为变态，被一根过期的法棍好一顿猛抽。

于是Grayson先生在终于发现了儿子的苦恼后，与他之间第一次来了一场男人之间面对面的谈话。

“你知道你的名字是怎么来的吗？”Grayson先生一本正经地发问。

坦白说，Dick并不十分好奇这一点，他因为名字已经收到足够多的嘲笑了，这让他丝毫不关心自己是否有一个同样叫做Dick的祖父，或者曾祖父之类的。

“你知道，你本应该叫Jimmy的，”Grayson先生叹了口气，“Jim, Jimmy，多可爱的名字，那会儿我跟你妈妈还没结婚，我们还是一对儿整天吵闹的年轻人。那会儿戈登局长——哦那会儿他还只是警长——可帮了我们个大忙，于是我打定主意要用他的名字给你命名，我这么问啦，戈登警长也同意了，而你妈妈说，我们需要谈一谈这个——但她没有，所以我想她大概也没有什么意见。当她怀上你时，我就开始偷偷为你做剪贴簿，你知道，就是一个相册，封面写上Jimmy今天出生啦之类的，我打算把它送给你未来的妻子做见面礼。”

Dick其实一点儿也不想自己未来的妻子收到自己在摇篮里光屁股爬来爬去的照片，但Grayson先生沉浸在回忆里，完全无视了他不赞许的目光。

“一切都那么顺利，直到你出生的那一天——我把你抱给你妈妈看，对她说，看哪，看我们的小Jimmy多么的可爱。然后，她就歇斯底里地大哭起来。“

”‘Jimmy——为什么你没有过问我！‘她尖叫地大哭起来，’在我辛辛苦苦地为了我们的孩子躺在这儿，几乎没了半条命的时候，你就那么一个人做了决定,我的意见已经完全不重要了——‘”

“’可——可是——‘，我可慌神啦，于是我结结巴巴地问，‘你不是同意了吗？’你说——我们要谈谈，然后你改变主意，显然是觉得这事没有什么问题。”

“她什么都没说，但是哭得更大声、更伤心了。天哪，Dick，你得记住，不管什么时候，千万不要在姑娘们歇斯底里时再问她们问题，她们不是尖叫得更大声，就是哭得更大声。于是我只能跟她说，好吧，好吧，于是她冷静了一些。”

“记住，当她们尖叫时，就这么说，‘好吧，好吧’，不管她们说了什么都不重要，你只管说好吧，好吧，这管用极了。”

“然后她开始抽噎地埋怨我，说我是个混球，起初我打算争辩，然而她又开始掉眼泪，于是我只好说，是的，这让她又冷静了一些。儿子，这又是一个要好好记住的，不管他们说你什么，都要说是的，显然多数情况下这句话要不了你我的命，倘使你不同意，那你反而是个真的Dick了，哦儿子，我不是在说你。”

Dick耸耸肩，说真的，他早就习惯了。

“然而最后我又犯了个不可饶恕的错误，你知道，我以为她已经冷静下来了，所以，你知道的，我又犯了个不可饶恕的错误。我问，那么你觉得到底应该叫什么好。这成功让她又伤心起来了，于是她冲我高声大喊，为什么不就像你一样，干脆叫‘Dick’好了。而那会儿我还没能认识到自己的重大失误，于是我一本正经地回答说，那真是个糟糕透了的名字，我不叫Dick，但如果她想要用我的家族名字给孩子命名，我认为Richard会是个不错的主意。”

“然后她终于彻底失去了理智，歇斯底里地扑在床上大哭起来，不管我说什么都不再理睬。”

Grayson先生耸了耸肩，看起来十分哀伤，“于是我假装自己从来没有说过那句话，抱着你跑出去，对着全马戏团的人宣布，这是我的儿子Dick。”

“然后你妈妈发出了愤怒的尖叫声，她不再哭泣，而是揪着我的头发给了我三个耳光，但至少，这事儿算是解决啦。”

Dick对于自己名字的起源故事有些目瞪口呆，说真的，他不止一次地怀疑过自己的名字是否有什么特殊含义，比如某位外星来客为他命名，而在外星语中的Dick可能是大师、酷爆了、diao炸了之类的意思，但他万万没想到它从诞生之日起就拯救了自己父亲的小命。

坦白说，Dick没法为此觉得骄傲。

Grayson先生郑重地捏住了Dick的肩膀，“儿子，记住，面对女人时，最重要的三个准则是：时刻忘记你上一刻说过的话并为此勇于撒谎、保持沉默并虚心接受一切对你的评价，以及千万、千万不要反问她们问题，倘使非问不可，那就在一百句是——或者我是之后再问。“

那会儿，Dick只是似懂非懂地点了点头。

而眼下Dick已经可以感激起父亲当年的谆谆教导来，这三个准则多次救他于水火之中，只是对象的性别可能与Grayson先生的设想有那么点偏差，甚至连身份也非他未来的妻子而更确乎是他的上司——或者前上司。

就比如眼下，当他满怀忐忑拨通Jason的电话时，对面传来的“Dick”让他有股想立刻挂断电话的冲动。

然而他不能，自从Bruce从他的床上——准确的说，那房间最后是Bruce付账，所以应该说是Bruce的床上把半醉不醒的Jason带走后，他们一句话都没能说上。

Dick并非没有尝试过其他通信手段，他用泰坦内部通讯频道给Jason发过短信，但一切都石沉大海，让Dick甚至怀疑其Jason的通讯器是否已经被屏蔽。

他尝试过拜托Donna登门拜访，但被告知即使是神奇女侠也已经吃了好几周的闭门羹，但她信誓旦旦地告诉Dick Jason看起来棒极了，只因为她瞧见男孩穿着校服钻进Wayne家豪车的背影。

这一点都没让Dick感到好受多少，如果Jason压根没打算原谅他那些不当、粗鲁的行为呢？或许当他酒醒之后，他决定不再与一个鲁莽、利用他酒醉状态的男人有任何进一步的交往，而打定主意不再回复他的任何消息呢。

这一切都让Dick仿佛回到了初恋时，他坐立不安，焦虑可怜。

于是他最终他尝试了最原始的——对于泰坦队员来说最原始的方法：手机通讯。然而结果一如他所预料并不十分美妙。

“是的，我是。”他干巴巴地回答，默念起Grayson先生的人生信条来。

“你拨打的是Jason的电话。”对面的声音依旧平静而不容置疑，事实上Dick认为这句话即使是个问句，也他妈是句明知故问的废话。不然他在干嘛，难道是在拨通蝙蝠BAT-911专线吗？天知道为什么出现在电话另一头的并不是他的男友而是一只蝙蝠，Dick深刻地感受到了绝望。

但Dick深吸一口气，再度默念了三遍祖训：“是的。”

“你们什么时候开始的。”

Bruce开始发问，那是个问题，但听起来并不像问句，更像是愤怒的质询，这让Dick有些摸不着头脑，他说不准自己该不该回答这个问题，Grayson先生对于回答问题的指导并不十分明确，但他的本能告诉他撒谎的时候到了。

“不，我们之间没有什么。”他果断地回答，“我只是——想要跟Jason聊聊天，给他一点指导，以及感谢一下他，你知道的，他在上次那件事里帮了我不少忙。”

Bruce没有回答，在Dick觉得电话另一头的沉默已经难以忍受时，他听到了Jason的声音，遥远但清晰。

“有人在找我吗？“Jason满怀希望地发问。

“没有，我在调试你的线路。现在去睡觉。”Bruce回答，一如既往地冷静而简洁。Jason没有反抗，但Dick确乎听到Jason声音里透露出的失望。

“好吧，”男孩说，“晚安，Bruce.”

那声音听起来仿佛失去了男孩平日里所有的活力，这激起了Dick全部的思念，他忍不住大喊起来：“等等，Jason。“

他控制住了自己脱口而出的倾诉，尽管这并没有什么用处，Jason似乎没法听到他的声音，因为男孩儿就那么挂掉了电话。

而后他听到Bruce哼了一声，不那么赞许的，充满了嘲讽的，Dick明智地选择了闭嘴。

“我会把你的问候转达给Jason的。“Bruce的语气有点儿凉。

“等等，“Dick觉得对方随时有可能挂断电话，所以他不得不违背一次Grayson先生的指导了，”我能亲自跟Jason说吗？“

“不，你不能。“

Dick差点没摔了自己的手机。

Dick只能再度去求助于副手团队情感问题咨询师Donna，Donna在电话那头打着哈欠。

“——然后他就那么挂掉了电话！你敢相信吗！？他居然监听了Jason的电话线路！不，我一点儿不该奇怪，事实上那时候他也在我胳膊里植入了追踪器——他也一定监听过我的线路。“Dick愤愤不平地控诉，他几乎要捏爆了自己的手机。

“所以他知道你每一次和Dawn的约会。”Donna突然就来了兴趣，“你觉得他会在你的手机里装个监视功能的摄像头什么的吗？”

Dick拒绝想到这个可能，但Donna的话让他没法不想到Bruce一脸严肃地坐在监视屏幕前审查自己与前女友们——或者前男友——更准确的说是Jason的亲密行为。

“Eww.“ Dick觉得生无可恋。

“所以现在你的困境就在于无法见到——或者跟你的小男友说上话？“Donna将话题拉回了正规，”你发的讯息没收到回复，你无法拨通对方的电话，然后你也见不到对方，因为你发誓不再回哥谭，而你那可爱、健康的小男友，明明就活得好好的，却不会像以前那样总是偷偷溜出来找你。“

Dick觉得自己的心脏被重重捏了一把，但他没法反驳，于是只能无精打采地赞同。

“听上去你被甩了。“Donna宣布。

这下Dick觉得自己的心脏已经彻底被Donna的铁拳捏爆了，他如鲠在喉，一句话都说不出来。

“所以你为什么不直接去见他。“Donna建议，”你知道，你值得一个体面的分手，回去哥谭，他总要出现在学校里、社团活动之类的地方，他总不可能24小时待在韦恩大宅里。“

“我不确定我值不值得一个体面的分手……”Dick感到喉咙有些苦涩，“上次我们见面时，我做了一些很——很不应该去做的事情，我搞砸了，又一次的。我想也许我不应该去打扰他的生活。”

“我应该觉得吃惊吗？这听起来已经不是新闻了。”Donna听起来不能更平静，这让Dick有种想要翻白眼的冲动，“你总是搞砸一切，这一点儿不奇怪。重要的不是搞砸这件事本身，而是之后。记得我们第一次见面吗？”

“你是指我在游艇上吐到你裙子上的那次吗。”Dick干巴巴地回答，“我很抱歉，顺带一提这已经是我第101次道歉了。”

“而每一次都像上一次那么糟糕，不，这不重要， 重要的是你有尝试去道歉，并且你一边道歉一边呕吐的样子可爱极了，你就像这样，我很——呕——抱——呕——抱歉——呕——然后又吐在了我的裙子上。”

Dick开始觉得自己给Donna打电话是个错误。

“你知道，对于爱你的人而言，撒谎、欺骗都同样令人伤心，但你依然在那儿，像那个因为晕船而没法完整说出一句道歉的小男孩，虽然自己糟糕透顶，但拼命要让我好过一些，我可以从你的眼神里瞧出来，所以我决定原谅你。因为尽管我挺喜欢那条裙子，但一个拼命想让我开心起来的朋友，哦，那可比一条漂亮的裙子更可爱。“

Dick挠了挠头发，他开始有些不好意思了，但他终于下定了决心。

“你永远都是对的，Donna，聪明、漂亮。“他由衷第感谢。

“是更聪明，更漂亮，并且比你更年长。“Donna更正他。

Dick翻着白眼挂断了电话。

重回哥谭时正是阳光灿烂的季节，Dick可以看到Gordon和Jason的确为维持治安付出了更多的努力，至少哥谭仍旧是他记忆里的模样，他甚至收获了一位路过女士的微笑，她牵着的女孩儿对他露出同样好奇而可爱的笑容。

他打车前往哥谭私立高中时没有碰到过去的校友，但负责接待的女士仍然十分和善，她妥善地为Dick登记了姓名，并许诺会为他通知Bruce Wayne的次子。

“所以，你们算是——呃，法律上的兄弟？“ 布雷切特夫人一边登记一边问，她在电脑前忙活着。

“是的。“

“你不常回来探望他，我以为你们并不亲密。“

这让Dick觉得有些愧疚了，事实上，现在想起来，似乎确实总是Jason热情地出现在他的面前，而自己很少去过问他在哥谭的生活，即使仅有的几次拜访，也大多不是因为Jason——他甚至没来学校看看他平时的生活。

“我想现在还来得及弥补，所以，呃，他过得怎么样？”

“哦棒极了，”布雷切特夫人热切地回答，“他的课业十分优异。你知道，他入学时年龄有些偏大了，并且完全没有接受过系统的教育。所以一切不得不从0开始，他的学习能力惊人，短短一年时间就完成了全部的初等教育课程。我想Wayne先生的确慧眼识人，并不是每个孩子都有这么优秀。他就像你当年在学校一样，Grayson先生，你们都会成为了不起的人的。”

Dick干笑了几声，事实上大多数老师绝对不敢为Wayne先生的孩子打出低分，作为过来人他十分了解这其中的过程， 但他不打算拆穿，只是含糊其辞：“是的，我确信这样。不过，你知道，我想了解的是更——呃——普通一些的，比如，他和朋友们相处得如何。”

布雷切特夫人热切的表情淡漠了下来，她看起来十分为难，并在眼镜底下偷偷地打量着Dick：“哦……这不好说。“

Dick用鼓励的眼神看着她，他通常不知道如何打开话题，但当提到Jason时，他总是忍不住会倾注全部的精神，他身体前倾，握紧了双手，事实上他感到心情十分复杂，一方面他很乐于知道Jason的交际生活，另一方面他又无法控制地希冀Jason的生活里只有自己——和Bruce，他想到这一点就觉得挫败，但至少那是Bruce，他没法不与他分享Jason的生活。而眼下他所能了解到的，却是连Bruce都不曾细心关照过的一面，他开始觉得自己发誓不回哥谭愚蠢透了。

“哦，我不太确定，这孩子最近看起来有些没精打采的。他与那些出色的孩子们相处得并不好，反倒是十分喜欢那些贫穷家庭出身的孩子们，为他们打抱不平，有时候甚至会诉诸暴力，这不太好，不是说这样亲民的作风本身有什么问题，只是，他们难免会对Todd先生产生一些不好的影响。甚至有流言说，他……呃……我不确定您是不是妥当的讨论对象。”

Dick觉得自己的心被揪了起来，他苦涩地想，自己不是合适的探讨对象，在这方面或许Bruce仍然有全盘掌控权，但他迫切地希望自己能够参与进来，并非完全取代Bruce，但至少可以多了解Jason一些，于是他只是更坚定地直视着对方的眼睛。

“我知道我不是个好哥哥，事实上我甚至很多年没回哥谭了。但是，我希望你知道，我与Bruce一样，爱着Jason——我是说，作为一个家庭成员。但之前我从未学会如何去关心他，我远离哥谭，疏远了我应承担的责任。如果有机会，我想要亲口对他道歉，告诉他，我为自己在他生活中的缺失感到有多抱歉。我想与他一同度过每个节日，圣诞节、感恩节，如果有机会，我想教他许多我会的东西，只要他还想知道，我会告诉他想知道的、我工作中的每个细节，如果他想成为一个优秀的犯罪打击者，我会帮助他，引导他，而非简单粗暴地指责一些他已经做得很棒的事情，是的，很多事情，他已经做得很棒了，我却太吝啬于夸奖他。”

Dick忽然觉得自己迫切想要见到Jason，想亲口告诉他这些，没有恋人的生活让他感到沮丧而充满焦虑，他突然意识到Jason对他有多么的不可或缺。或许在男孩儿总是频繁地在自己面前跳出来时，总是看着他就成了下意识的习惯。

布雷切特夫人看起来十分震惊，她取下眼镜擦了擦， 而后重新戴了回去：“是的，我想，能看到你们这样，那真的是太好了。“她低下头看了看电脑屏幕，”事实上，有流言说Todd先生从一年前开始就有交往一位年长的、社会上的成年人，这个年纪的孩子们总是容易踏入歧途，Wayne先生为了这件事十分苦恼。我并不是说这本身有什么不对，但是Todd先生才刚刚成年，很容易被那些不知廉耻的成年人的甜言蜜语所蛊惑，Wayne先生为此特意叮嘱我所有的校园探视都必须经过他的同意，我刚刚已经给他的助手发了通讯，我想他很快就会知道您回来哥谭了。他一定会为您对Todd先生的关心感到十分感动的。“

Dick的表情僵住了，他觉得自己仿佛被蝙蝠巨大的翅膀狠狠迎面拍中，一句话都说不出来。

“你——多久之前——发的讯息？“他结结巴巴地问。

“大约您刚登记时，“布雷切特夫人抬头，”事实上，我刚接到助手返回的通讯，他说，Wayne先生将要亲自来这儿接Todd先生回庄园，并很乐意邀请您一通返回庄园，快圣诞节了，您知道，他希望有一场家庭聚会。“

Dick迅速掏出了手机，他结结巴巴地向布雷切特夫人道谢：“哦，万分感谢您的帮助。我在底特律有些紧急工作需要我去处理，所以，我想，我不得不缺席这次家庭聚会了。替我向Bruce和Jason问好。“

然后，他在布雷切特夫人震惊的“但是已经快要圣诞节了“的声音中落荒而逃。

站在哥谭机场的门口，Dick忽然感到了强烈的不舍，眼下他就站在这儿，离Jason，离自己的过去都不过一步之遥的地方，却又要决定从中逃跑。他犹豫地掏出了手机，却无法下定决心去拨打那个尘封许久的电话，然后他意识到了屏幕上映出了Rachel的影子。

“Dick。“Rachel在精神通讯里向他大喊。

Dick迅速地躲了起来，他匆忙地确认泰坦塔的观测状况，但似乎一切正常。

Rachel看起来一点儿都不正常，她头发凌乱，满眼通红，冲Dick大喊：“为什么他还是没来找我？“

“什么？“Dick完全摸不着头脑，他重新确认了一遍泰坦塔的汇报状况，依旧一切正常。

“Gar，他还是没来找我。”Rachel愤怒地大喊，她看起来要哭出来了，“我一直在等，但快要圣诞节了。”

“什么？”Dick觉得自己有些跟不上节奏，他以为Gar和Rachel刚旅行归来，他不得不承认自己正盘算着等Gar回来就立刻把他扔出去体味一把半夜从恋人床上被拉出来的滋味，然而他并没来得及实施，这让他的愧疚心稍微少了一些。

“我确信他只是——”Dick试图安抚Rachel，但他发现自己十分词穷，因为眼下他并不知道发生了什么，“为什么你不能用精神通讯去联系他？”

“你是在说这都是我的错吗？！”Rachel尖叫起来，Dick立刻把准备好的后半截话吞到了肚子里。

“好吧，好吧，”Dick安抚，“所以发生了什么？”

“我们找到了末日巡逻队，他们有一些麻烦，我想跟Gar一起帮忙，但是他赶我出来，还说这是家庭事务。”Rachel抽泣起来，“他告诉我说，等事情一结束就会回来找我，于是我冲他大吼大叫，说他是个骗子，只是单纯想趁机丢下我，我再也不想看到他。“

“然后我跑了回来，一直等着Gar的短讯，但他一直没有发给我。我有拜托其他人确认他的状况，他们说他好好的，只是有些擦伤，但他一直没有联系我。”

Dick感到自己更词穷了，他试图安慰Rachel:”你知道，也许因为——你知道，你告诉他……“

“我不是故意的！“Rachel大声哭起来，”我只想让他知道我不想被他扔在家庭事务之外，我以为我们是朋友——比朋友更亲密，我以为我可以出现在他的家庭事务之中，但他告诉我不行，这让我伤透心了。“

Rachel的抽泣越来越大声，她看起来沮丧又焦虑，Dick觉得自己的脑袋都嗡了起来。

他努力试图从Grayson先生的教导中找到一些应对眼前场面的办法，但他没有，于是他只能徒劳地试图从脑海里搜刮一些自己的经验，尽管大多数情况下他自己也并没有处理得十分完美。

“你知道，我觉得，你应该去找他。我明白对方的家庭事务可能看起来有多么可怕，他看起来像是永远信任自己的家庭比信任你更多，也许你认为他不应该总是把他的家人放在你之上，但那是他的家人，他没法放下，他不会因为爱他的家庭而停止爱你，你们并没有谁更重要，他只是，他只是——“

Dick觉得自己的脑袋越来越晕眩，剩下的话如同流水一般流淌，甚至在他思索之前就脱口而出。

“他只是不知道如何让你们和平共存，也许你们看起来并不熟悉彼此，也许他的家庭很特殊，他们不得不小心控制一切，他服从家庭的控制是因为他爱家人们，但那不代表他不爱你。或者即使他选择了家庭的那一边，你至少也要给他机会去了解，你会一直在那儿，等待他，不——停止等待，你得告诉他，你会为他留在那儿，至少让他有机会去告诉你他如何做出他的选择，他值得这样一个机会——“

Rachel停止了哭泣，而Dick感到自己终于可以呼吸起来。于是他转身，向外走去。

“Dick，谢谢，还有。“Rachel犹豫了片刻，”替我向Jason问好。“

Dick没有回答，他招停了一辆出租车，而后快乐地回答“圣诞快乐，你和Gar.“

Wayne大宅在阳光下看起来远不像他记忆中那么阴暗，Dick几乎要产生一种自己从未在这里生长过的错觉。但他的脚仍然清晰地记忆着每一条路线，他穿过前厅，走向南翼的书房，Bruce在这个季节通常会在那儿看着报纸，审查哥谭的新闻媒体对他的评价。

当他踏入记忆中的房间里时，Bruce就在那儿，膝盖上摊着今天的新闻，双手合十，用审视的目光打量着自己的长子，他的瞳孔在阳光底下就像哥谭王子每幅P过的照片一样迷人。

Dick已经过了会被那双眼睛所蛊惑的年龄，他想，但是想到Jason或许会亲昵地拥抱Bruce并总为此与他争执不休让他难免心痛，他清了清喉咙。

“我回来了。“

Bruce点了点头，他总是那样该死的沉默寡言，这让Dick总是不得不为他的回答等待良久。但Dick知道他们之间的问题，这次他决定不再遵守父亲的建议，总是在Bruce扔出问题、评价后徒劳地为自己辩解，他抢在Bruce之前开口。

“我回来是因为Jason，因为你的邀请，因为你。“

“你或许觉得你没能教好我，所以我才会做出种种令你不满的行为。Jason与我不同，他崇拜你，所以你认为可以更正大光明地控制他，告诉他每一个你记忆中的、我完美的行为，并告诉他要像我——那个你记忆中的我那样去做罗宾。“

“但事实是，我从不是你认为的模样。我会不听你的指示偷溜出去与Dawn约会，因为我喜欢这个姑娘。

“我16岁时就与自己喜欢的女孩发生了sex——第一次，我没有用安全措施，但是很幸运，什么都没有发生，但她一度误以为自己怀孕了，这吓坏了我，所以我学习了，从那以后从来没有忘记过。“

“而现在我喜欢上——也许是爱上Jason，我确实搞砸过很多次，但他永远都会在那儿等着我，原谅我。就像他原谅你一样，我知道他会的，不管你做了什么，你跨过了那条线，变成杀人犯也好，你变成了一个他无法理解的怪物也好，他都会停在那儿，拥抱你，想办法救你。我现在不得不从你手里把他抢走，我怎么能告诉你这一切？”

“Bruce，我了解你，我曾在这儿，全盘被你所掌控，我不知道你怎么办到那一切，而Jason看起来又是那么的甘之如饴，这让我恐惧。这一切太恶心，太他妈的变态了。 “

“我无法变成你，Bruce，我无法像你那样控制Jason，不管是用你那些迷人的风度、惊人的财富，那些渊博而没有尽头的学识，强大的、永远不会为任何东西所停下的意志，你独一无二，Bruce，我曾在那儿，我曾为你而沉醉，盲信你的一切。我曾从你这儿逃开，我需要成为我自己，我想要拥有我的朋友，爱我的人。但Jason，我怎么能拥有他，当你站在他的背后时，我无法相信怎么会有人选择我而不是你。“

Dick深呼吸了几下，他觉得自己的眼睛甚至有些湿润，“这么多年来，我都责怪你，认为是你让我变得残酷、阴暗，让我变得像你一样。我成了一个——一个——一个杀人犯，而你，你却仍旧那么高高在上，从来就没有过动摇。天哪，我无法想象，你在我同样的年龄失去了父母，可你却从来没有跨过那条线。而我——“

他从新跌坐回沙发里，捂住自己的脸，无助地呻吟起来，“我希望我从没认识过你，Bruce。但是，我没法否认，我爱过你，作为一位兄长，一位父亲，一位我人生中永远也无法取代的导师。我告诉自己我不想变成你，但我在骗自己，我想要成为你，因为你是那么值得被爱，被我，被Jason。”

“而我，我不过是一个脆弱、逃避现实的懦夫罢了，而当我不得不与你争夺一个人——争夺Jason时，我丝毫不怀疑只要你一句话，他就会因为你而抛弃我。我无法直面Jason，因为那又有什么意义，只要你在这儿，我又怎么能——怎么能胜过你去赢得他呢。“

Bruce仍旧没有说话，他的双手不再那么平静，事实上如果Dick抬头，他会看到年z者的双手开始颤抖。Bruce疲倦地摇了摇头，张嘴试图说些什么，但被突如其来的尖叫声打断。

“我才不会——“Jason就在房间的门口大声反驳，他的双手和脸上沾满了面粉，穿着阿尔弗雷德给他准备的白色围裙，这让他看起来像一个要被挂在圣诞树上的雪人挂饰，但他仍然大声地嚷嚷着，向房间里的俩个年长男人、身后的阿尔弗雷德彰显着他的想法，像他一贯那样不管不顾，骄傲极了。

他快速地跑过房间，拥抱住Dick，亲昵地把脸贴在他的脸上，把面粉蹭到Dick的鼻子上，然后开心地大笑。  
“我知道你会来的，Dick。“男孩大喊，”我没法去找你，我知道你发誓过再也不回来，但是快圣诞节了，我不想Bruce一个人过。阿尔弗雷德一个人忙不过来，我想过自己去邀请你，但圣诞节前的准备太忙了。阿尔弗雷德向我许诺你今年一定会回来的。“

Jason把脸埋进Dick的颈窝里，开心地又跳又笑，而后跳上Dick的膝盖，在他的脸颊上亲吻了一下。

Dick僵住了，他不知道自己应不应该去拥抱Jason，他下意识用求救的眼神看向阿尔弗雷德，而管家只是体面地向他鞠了个躬。

“但是我以为Bruce需要谈论我们之间的——呃——问题。“Dick扶住Jason的腰，被Jason所感染，他觉得自己放松了一些，他甚至不确定自己是否露出了笑容。

“Bruce才没有什么问题，对吧，Bruce。“Jason回头看向他们的导师，而Bruce只是颇有教养地点了点头，冲Jason露出了一个哥谭王子式的微笑。

而Jason，Jason只是欢呼了一声，又迅速地把视线转了回来，热切地看着Dick，碧绿的眼睛熠熠发光，Dick注意到它们在阳光底下漂亮极了。

Bruce站了起来，向他们俩点了点头，显然打算离开房间。站在门口时，他转过身看向Dick：“我们之间从没有什么问题，Dick。如果你有注意到，从16岁开始，你书包里的安全套是阿尔弗雷德为你准备的，他会一直检查那些产品是否过期，并且随时为你准备新的。“

Dick觉得自己僵在了原地，说真的，在变成wayne之后他一度庆幸地以为自己不用经受与自己未来妻子讨论自己光屁股照片的那一刻了，但是眼下，这比Grayson先生的幻想还要尴尬的场面简直让他不知所措。

“我知道你溜出去与Dawn女士——交往，”Bruce清了清喉咙，“我向你保证，你的追踪器里没有视觉监视器，但我的确知道你一周至少要跑出去四次。”

Jason的表情让Dick很想高声尖叫，悲惨地央求Bruce闭嘴，但眼下Jason坐在他的膝盖上，直直地瞪着他，这让他一点儿没有办法逃开。

最终，Bruce停在了门口，他向阿尔弗雷德谈论：“记得把他们的房间放得离我们的远一些，我们都知道Dick18岁生日那天发生了什么，我们整晚都没法睡觉。”

“乐意之至。“管家大人体面地拍了拍自己的袖口，与Jason不同，他的身上一尘不染，这仿佛是他的超能力，“虽然您直到凌晨四点才回来。”

“疲倦不堪，我以为我可以立刻睡着。”Bruce叹了口气，“但是事实上，我们都发现了18岁的男孩会有多么的——”

他意味深长地停在了那儿，Dick发誓富有的花花公子对自己露出了一个不怀好意的微笑。

“下次当你有空时，我们可以来谈论一下控制与坦白之间的因果关系。”Bruce在带上门之前如是说。

而当Dick终于低下自己僵硬的脖子时，Jason向他露出了尖利的牙齿。

“你是个骗子，对吧？”Jason向他咬牙切齿，“你告诉过我你跟我在一起的时候只是第二十——三十次，你还嘲笑我的手忙脚乱来着，对不对。”

“是的，我——”Dick疯狂回想起格雷森先生的教诲，“不，我是说没有。不，你能忘了我说过的一切吗？我是说，你想知道的一切，我都可以从头开始，说真的最近经历得有点多，我不太记得我说过什么了。”

Jason揪住了他的领子，碧绿的瞳孔里燃烧起了愤怒的火焰。

“好吧，那从你对我当时‘即使是第一次也逊毙了的吻技‘的评价开始吧。“他跨坐在Dick的膝盖上，亲吻了上来。

Dick举起双手，在Jason的嘴唇与他的接触时，他仿佛听到了内心深处快乐如同圣诞歌一样流淌。


End file.
